Abang Penindas
by seerstella
Summary: Siapa yang mengira kamu bisa melakukan itu? Untuk Challenge #KalimatMemotivasi dari Shireishou.


Title: Abang Penindas

Author: Seer M. Anno

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Diary of a Wimpy Kid. This is made purely for fun.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Siapa yang mengira kamu bisa melakukan itu?

A/N: Untuk Challenge #KalimatMemotivasi dari Shireishou. Dibuat di kubur(an) di Hari Natal, so… Selamat Natal! Enjoy!

* * *

**Abang Penindas**

**Seer M. Anno**

* * *

_Tidak pernah ada yang mengira kamu mampu melakukannya. Terutama aku, yang sudah tidak lagi menyukaimu sejak kamu menunjukkan kesenangan pada hal-hal yang kubenci: musik sampah, kemalasan, keisengan…_

* * *

Kamu pengeja terburuk, abang penindas, pemegang rekor nilai terjelek se-SMA, calon sampah masyarakat, cowok aneh, abang penindas, pemalas, _drummer_ band metal kacangan, abang penindas, tukang tidur, dan ribuan sebutan menyedihkan lainnya. Siapapun takkan bangga mendengarnya. Mungkin kecuali kamu sendiri.

Suka atau tidak, sebutan 'abang penindas' itu memang akan melekat padamu selamanya, menilik caramu memperlakukan adikmu. Hampir setiap pagi ada teriakan di dalam rumah, yang kemudian berubah menjadi debat kusir dan/atau pukul-pukulan. Entah keisengan apa yang kamu lakukan pada adikmu sampai dia harus seperti itu.

Tapi kalian berdua kelihatan akur akhir-akhir ini, dan kurasa semua karena hari itu.

* * *

Semuanya dimulai ketika adik pertamamu, Greg, menyelinap keluar di luar jam tidurnya. Anak itu—dia memang bandel juga—kembali pada tengah malam buta, tanpa ada yang tahu. Kecuali kamu.

"Heh, Greggy, aku ingin sekali bilang soal tengah mal—"

Kalimatmu itu tidak pernah selesai, karena Greg keburu membekap mulutmu. Kamu menyentakkan tangannya sambil menjulurkan lidah. Kamu seringkali menggoda Greg soal ini di meja makan, tapi dia tidak pernah benar-benar membalasnya. Lagipula aku terlalu sibuk untuk memperhatikan kalian lebih jauh, dan bosan juga mendengar pertengkaran kalian setiap saat. Aku tidak mendengar nada mengancam dalam suaramu, jadi kurasa kalian baik-baik saja.

Sampai suatu saat aku melihatmu di belakang supermarket itu. Awalnya aku tidak mengenalimu, tapi tidak ada lagi yang punya kaus '_Löded Diper_' seperti itu di lingkungan kita. Aku memang tidak terlalu peduli dengan _band_-mu, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak tahu namanya.

Kamu tidak sendirian. Ada beberapa anak sepertimu di sana, dan aku tidak menyukai mereka. Kalian tampak mencurigakan, tapi buatku, kamu memang selalu mencurigakan, jadi aku hanya melewati kalian begitu saja. Tapi, entah kenapa, perasaanku sedikit aneh.

Jadi, aku memutar dan kembali ke tempat itu. Sialnya, jalanan agak macet, sehingga ketika aku kembali ke sana, anak-anak itu sudah pergi.

Hanya tinggal kamu… dan Greg, yang kaupanggul di bahu.

Adikmu itu pingsan, dan aku bisa melihat wajahmu yang memar-memar disinari lampu jalan. Aku baru akan keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri kalian, tapi kamu tiba-tiba berlari. Kamu berlari sekuat tenaga, dan aku memutuskan untuk mengikutimu tanpa mengagetkanmu. Aku melihat _van_-mu diparkir di pojok jalan, dan aku bisa melihatmu mendudukan Greg ke kursi depan sebelum tancap gas.

"Kalian mau ke mana?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri, lalu mengikuti kalian.

* * *

Kamu berhenti di sebuah klinik, dan langsung meninggalkan mobilmu begitu saja di depan pintu masuk, sampai aku harus memarkirkannya untukmu. Aku sempat melihat wajah Greg yang berlumuran darah sebelum kamu memanggulnya ke dalam klinik, dan aku sadar kenapa kamu membawanya kemari. Begitu aku masuk dan menanyakan dirimu pada perawat, dia mengantarku ke ruang istirahat.

"Mereka di ujung sana, Tuan. Mereka hanya beristirahat sebentar sebelum pulang, karena luka-lukanya tidak terlalu parah," katanya, lalu berdeham. "Mereka mungkin akan menyangkalnya di depan Anda, tapi saya tahu mereka baru saja berkelahi."

Aku sudah bisa menebak itu, dan aku marah sekali mendengarnya. Apa-apaan kalian? Kalau ada yang habis dikeroyok, itu pasti perbuatanmu. Dan kenapa pula Greg terlibat? Aku berderap ke arah tempat tidur paling ujung, bersiap untuk memarahi kalian, ketika aku mendengar suara.

"Kau gila betul tadi, Rodrick."

"_Kau_ yang gila. Bisa-bisanya kau meladeni mereka."

"Mereka memalakku, Rodrick! Kau kan tahu soal itu!"

"Dan kau sudah memberikan uangmu pada preman-preman itu sejak libur musim panas yang lalu! Artinya kau sudah menyelinap keluar di tengah malam buta selama berbulan-bulan! Bodoh benar kau."

"Kau sendiri lihat betapa parahnya mereka—aduh! Menurutmu memar ini bakal sembuh kapan, Rodrick?"

"Mana kutahu." Aku mendengar suara kursi ditarik dan '_uf_' pelan, tanda kamu duduk di atasnya. "Hanya aku yang boleh menggangumu, adik kecil."

"Jadi kau menghajar mereka?" Greg terdengar khawatir ketika menanyakannya. "Padahal ada temanmu di sana. Dia pasti bakal membantaimu nanti."

Kamu terdiam lama sekali. Aku mendengar suara gesekan dari tempat tidur, dan kurasa itu suara Greg beringsut mendekatimu. "Hei, Rodrick," panggilnya. Suaranya lebih pelan daripada tadi.

"Apa? Kita harus pulang jam sembilan, Greg, jadi kau harus tidur dulu atau aku yang akan memaksamu." Nadamu sudah memerintah dan menyebalkan seperti biasa, nada yang tidak pernah kusukai.

"…kau takkan… berubah, kan?"

Kamu mendadak tertawa, yang membuatku terkaget-kaget. Kamu jarang tertawa sekeras itu di rumah. "Nantikan muntahan di bantalmu besok pagi, Greggy. Atau mau kujegal di tangga?"

Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, tapi Greg tertawa, jadi kurasa _dia_ mengerti. Muntahan? Aku langsung merasa jijik. Kurasa aku harus menyiapkan alat pembersih di samping kamar Greg sebelum tidur.

"Oke, oke. Aku tidur. Kaubangunkan aku jam berapa sebelum pulang?"

"Siapa bilang aku akan membangunkanmu? Aku mau pulang, peduli amat denganmu. Biar saja Ayah menjemputmu besok pagi."

"Rodrick! Aku serius!"

Aku bisa mendengarmu mendengus dan tertawa mengejek. "Jam sembilan. Sana tidur, aku harus bicara dengan dokter dulu."

"Oke, Rodrick."

Aku merasa…malu karena menguping mereka, tapi sudah terlanjur. Sebelum kamu sempat memergokiku, aku berbalik dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Kurasa kalian tidak perlu kuganggu dengan omelan sekarang.

Lagipula, ada alasan yang harus kukarang untuk melindungi kalian di rumah nanti.

* * *

_…Ada banyak saat ketika aku tidak bangga dengan putra sulungku. Tapi ini cerita lain._

_Tidak ada yang mengira kamu akan mati-matian membela adikmu yang seringkali kamu tindas juga. Semua mengira kamu takkan peduli padanya, tapi kejadian ini mematahkan semua pemikiran itu._

_Aku takkan mengatakannya dua kali, jadi dengar:_

_"Ayah bangga padamu, Rodrick."_

**FIN.**

* * *

A/N:_"We don't always get along, but… I know he _[Rodrick]_ is gonna be there for me." _–Greg Heffley (Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules)

Word Count aslinya 891, jadi masih masuk peraturan kan? *puppy eyes*

Rodrick dan muntahan palsunya… selalu epic. Nggak bisa nggak dimention XD

Hope you like what you read! :)


End file.
